At First Sight
by KCjay
Summary: As Rick, Evie, Jonathan and Jonathan's friend Ami travel back to Cairo, romance and betrayal start to fly, and Evie starts to get flashbacks of her past life......and death!.......who will survive the game of love and murder? My first fanfic, please R&R b
1. In The Desert

Ok first thing: this is my first fanfic, and I'm really really really trying! Please don't hurt me! :( No Flames please, but please R&R and tell me what you think! This is for all us hopeless romantics, but trust me, there will be some action comin up! PLEASE tell me what you think!  
  
**Disclaimer: Aite, you kno that drill... I don't own Rick, Evie Jonathon, Imhotep, or Anck-su-namun! I DO own Ami tho! Yadda yadda yadda, badda bing badda boom there ya go!**  
  
  
  
They looked around. Rick, Evie, Jonathon and Ami decided to camp here for the night. They had been riding back from Hamunaptra for three days, and this would be their second to last night camping in the desert. Rick watched Evie as she dug through the saddle bags for scrap to light a fire with. He was kneeling, looking through his bag. He had thought ever since he saw her in the Cairo prison that she was the most gorgeous woman in the world. Her long curling hair was pulled into a messy bun, her chocolate brown eyes lined with black, her slim body draped in black silk, Rick found himself staring until Jonathan snapped in front of his face.  
  
"O'Connell, wake up!" he said, trying to figure out what Rick was thinking.  
  
"Sorry sorry..." Rick stuttered, going back to searching through his bag for matches.  
  
Evie turned and put the scraps on the ground, kneeling to put them in a pile. She kept working, but glanced at Rick. She loved how he looked in his tan pants and his white shirt, his muscular arms so tan. *Come on Evie he doesn't like you! He goes for belly dancing girls* She reprimanded herself, continuing her work.  
  
****Later On That Night****  
  
Evie was shivering on her bag, glad this was one of the last nights sleeping on the rough saddle bag. She kept shivering, wishing she had something, or someone to warm her up. *Not again Evie!* she thought to herself, glancing over at O'Connell. She noticed he wasn't sleeping. In fact, he was staring at the fire. *I wonder what he's thinking?* Evie thought to herself. O'Connell looked over at Evie, as she rolled over, her beautiful face positioned toward him. He lay there for hours just looking at her beautiful face as she slept. He wanted to be with her, to hold her and comfort her whenever she needed help.  
  
****Next Morning****  
  
Evie awoke to find Jonathon and Amy sharing a sack, and she figured they had to help keep each other warm, or they were becoming interested in one another. She noticed O'Connell wasn't in his spot. She sat up and looked around. She saw him packing up his AND her camel.  
  
"O'Connell, what are you doing?" She asked, walking toward him. He felt a tingle up his spine, hearing her soft English accent. He turned around and gruffly answered.  
  
"Oh I um.. hmm just figured I'd get a jump start thats all." He hated lying to her, but how could someone like him tell someone like her how he felt?  
  
"I see" Evie said. "Well, I better wake Amy and Jonathon-" Evie began, as Rick interrupted. "Well I thought we might... take a walk, you know, before we leave."  
  
Evie's heart jumped. "Sure, I mean, if you want to." Evie moved to put her sleeping sack into the bag, but O'Connell took it from her. "Oh no I can take that" He said, his hand brushing hers. Evie felt a tingle all through her arm and down her spine. She shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?" O'Connell asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Oh no no I'm fine" She said, crossing her arms, still shivering. Rick put his arm tentativley on her shoulders as they walked away from the camp, heading toward a little oasis. Evie felt incredibly warm in his arms. They walked for about fifteen minutes, not talking all that much, when they started heading back toward camp as the sun began to really rise. They stopped about ten feet from the campsite, and Rick took Evie's hands in his. Evie's heart jumped into her throat. "Evie, I dont know how to say this, but-" Rick leaned forward to kiss her, just as Jonathon yelled out,  
  
"Oy, where's breakfast?"  
  
Rick quickly dropped Evie's hands, as Evie flattened her satin dress, and quickly walked away. Rick cursed under his breath at Jonathon. He wanted to kis Evie, but then her sad excuse for a brother had ruined it. Still cursing, Rick moved toward the camp.  
  
  
  
**Ok everyone, let me know what you think! This is the first chapter, but trust me, there is more to come! Please R&R or email me at bballgal80@hotmail.com with ideas or suggestions! 3 love ya! ;) 


	2. NO Privacy

Summary: Ok everyone, second Chapter here it is! Here is where they finally admit their feelings, but something starts to go wrong.............  
  
Disclaimer: OK you know this already! I don't own anyone, any scene or anything except for Ami! Thanxz now read!  
  
****Later that following Evening****  
  
Rick watched her as she sat, reading in the firelight. He had never seen anything more beautiful. His heart kept saying things his heart didn't agree with. His heart would say *She's the one for you. This is your destiny!* While his head would say *C'mon O'Connell you moron she won't go for you! She's a classy person, and you're a tumbleweed!* Rick cursed at himself, and got up, dusting himself off.  
  
Evie watched as Rick stood and dusted himself off. Her breath caught in her throat, as she continued reading, her heart jumping. She stopped breathing as Rick walked over.  
  
"Would you like to...umm.. go for a walk?" Rick asked, staring at his feet, trying to keep up the tough act that was his trademark.  
  
"Of course" Evie said, standing up, marking her place in her book, and walking away from the camp with O'Connell, leaving Jonathon and Ami telling stories to each other.  
  
Evie was surprised at how close O'Connell was walking to her. Their hands brushed a few times, and every time she got a strong tingle up her spine.They stopped a few hundred yards from the camp, as Rick again turned toward her, the sunset shining on her beautiful face. He held her hands, as she said, "I-" but just as she was about to say it, he kissed her. She felt his warm lips against hers, and her knees got weak. Rick broke the kiss, looked into her eyes, and said "Evie, I've loved you since I first saw you at that damned Cairo prison."  
  
Evie's knees began to REALLY shake. She took a deep breath. "O'Connell, I- " "Call me Rick" Rick said, softly, still holding her beautiful hands. "Rick" Evie said, smiling. "Rick, I don't know what to say other than I love you too." She smiled at the look on Rick's face. He looked surprised, but happy, knowing that the woman he loved loved him too! "Evie, if Imhotep had killed you, I would have died too. I can't imagine living without you." Rick said, surprised at how emotional he was getting. Evie was just about to answer, when again, Jonathon yelled,  
  
"Oy! Where you two go to now?"  
  
"Goddamnit Jonathon" Rick whispered.  
  
"Shhh" Evie scolded him, as she quickly kissed him, and headed back toward camp. Rick stood in shock. He loved her. She loved him. He kissed her. She kissed HIM. His head spinning, he made his way back to the camp.  
  
****Much Later that Evening****  
  
Evie was putting her book away in the saddle bag, Jonathon and Ami asleep on their bag, O'Connell laying on his, sharpening his knife. Evie turned, to see O'Connell staring at her. He quickly looked away, focusing on his knife again. Evie picked up her bag, and moved it over next to O'Connell. She lay down, wresting her head on her hand and said. "So...." O'Connell put his knife down.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" O'Connell asked her, very nervous about what she would say.  
  
To his surprise, she didn't say anything. She leaned in and kissed him, feeling his soft lips against hers. He kissed her back, moving to put his arms around her. She scooted over, and lay there in his arms.  
  
"I love you Rick" she whispered, snuggling in to fall asleep within his strong arms.  
  
"I love you Evie" he answered, never feeling so happy. He held her, promising he would never let her go.  
  
O'Connell didn't get much sleep that night. This was his last night with her. His last night before returning to the real world. He didn't want it to end  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok this one's pretty short too, but don't worry, Chapter 3 is goin back into ancient times! THIS is where the real you-know --what starts to hit the fan! Please r&r and let me know! 


	3. Evie or Nefertiri?

Summary: Ok we're going back to Evie's and Rick's and even JONATHON'S past lives! Hahahaha Jonathon's will be good! lol! Anyway, we're going back to see why Evie is sooooooo unsettled about her and Rick's BLOSSOMING relationship! Let me know what you think! And for all of you who are kinda new to this, here is some help!  
  
Nefertiri (Nef - ER -tear-ee) - Evie's past life Jamazine (CHA-mah-zeen) - Ami's past life Ronan (RO-non) - Rick's past life Taheel (Tah-heel) - Jonathon's past life  
  
Disclaimer: OK, Don't own any of Steven Sommers characters Rick, Evie, Jonathon, Anck-su-namun, Imhotep, Seti, Ramses or Nefertiri, but I DO own Ami, her past life character, Jamazine and I own Jonathon's and Rick's past life characters Ronan and Taheel!  
  
On with the goods! ;)  
  
1294 B.C. :  
  
Nefertiri stared outside from her balcony at the Egyptian sun sinking low in the sky. She was waiting for the sun to set, so that she and her best friend Jamazine might take their evening oil baths. Suddenly, her servant Cherezade came in.  
  
"Princess, your father wishes to see you" she said, bowing and motioning for Nefertiri to leave the room. Nefertiri checked her reflection, adding a bit more kohl to her eyes, and headed out of her chambers. She entered the throne room, in her white silk evening dress, walking toward her father.  
  
"Father it is so good to see you!" Nefertiri said, embracing her father.  
  
"Yes daughter it is very good to see you also" Seti answered. "I have some news for you" he told Nefertiri as she settled on her knees in front of him.  
  
"What is it Father?" she replied, wondering what he was talking about.  
  
"You have a new body guard, my dear. He is a highly recommended and highly accomplished Medjai." Seti said, as a young man walked in. Nefertiri got to her feet. The young man had chestnut brown hair, and the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. He was about five foot ten inches, but very strong. She noticed he had many weapons on his belt, but what caught her attention was the mark on his wrist. She knew it was the traditional Medjai mark, but she felt different when seeing it.  
  
"His name is Ronan" Seti said, walking toward Ronan, his arm outstretched.  
  
Ronan was amazed at her beauty. She had a delicate gold headress on her head, her straight dark brown hair braided with solid gold. Her chocolate brown eyes lined with black, her lips covered with gold. He noticed that her white dress was sleeveless, a gold belt accenting her tiny waist. His breath caught in his throat, but stood as he should.  
  
"He will be with you everywhere you go from now on. Ronan, this is my eldest daughter, Nefertiri, Princess of the Nile. Nefertiri, this is Ronan, son of Mecka Minhi, the Head of the Twelve Tribes."  
  
"So is he handsome?" Jamazine asked Nefertiri, each in their separate tubs, which faced each other. Nefertiri dismissed her servants, as did Jamazine so they could speak in private. "You wouldn't believe the eyes he has Jamazine!" Nefertiri said, pouring coconut oil into her hair, and massaging her head. "Well, is anything going to result from this?" Jamazine asked cautiously, massaging her colar bone and neck with peanut oil. "You can't be serious Jamazine!" Nefertiri said, surprised. "He would surely be killed!" she continued as she rinsed the oil out of her hair. "Well, if you were meant to be together, the Gods and fate will see to it." Jamazine said.  
  
  
  
The sun was rising in the Egyptian sky, when Ronan entered Princess Nefertiri's chambers. He saw her in a black silk wrap, as she sat on the window ledge waiting for her servants to bring the days clothings. "Good morning Princess" Ronan said, walking over to her. "Good Morning Ronan" she said. It had been six months since Ronan had first come to the palace. They were quite accustomed to each other. But today, Nefertiri felt very uncomfortable around him. She had had a dream the previous night, and she was afraid to think what he might mean.  
  
"They made it! Oh thank god!" the women said. Nefertiri saw herself standing behind everything. She heard a man say "Yes....great....fabulous" as he dropped a bag. The woman turned. 'Oh my god! It's me!' She said to herself. Then she saw it. Anck-su-namun, stabbed the woman! 'She's stabbing me!' She said to herself, rushing forward. She stood watching as Imhotep threw the man several yards, and smiled at the bleeding woman. "Why is he smiling?? She just stabbed me!' she thought, bending over and trying to help the bleeding woman. 'How am I here and dying at the same time?' She kept asking herself. Then she saw him. Ronan was running toward her. But he wasn't running toward her, he was running toward the bleeding woman. "Evie! Evie!" He kept yelling. "Who is Evie?" she asked. She tood up and backed away, as Ronan dropped to his knees. "Evie! Evie oh my-Evie you're real strong you're gonna make it, you're gonna make it. What do I do? What do I do Evie?" Ronan kept saying. "Rick!" The other man yelled. Nefertiri backed away even more as she realized this woman dying was her. Ronan was her husband. Only he wasn't Ronan. He was 'Rick' and she was 'Evie'. She stopped thinking long enough to hear the woman say "Take care of Alex. I love you" Nefertiri looked up and saw a little boy. 'My god, that's my son?' She thought. She knew where they were. They were at the temple of Amh- Shere. 'But it doesn't look like this!' She thought. 'The temple of Amh- Shere has people working in the temple!' It was then she realized something. 'This isn't my life. This is a future life.' She dropped to her knees, and saw her future self take her last breath. She got angry. Ronan had let her die. He hadn't protected her. He had sat there and let her die!  
  
Nefertiri walked out of the room, and headed to ask her father to take a trip: To the temple of Amh-Shere.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow.....gettin pretty intense, huh? Well do you blame the girl? If I saw myself die I'd be pretty freaked too! Do you wanna know what happens next? All you have to do is press that little purple button on your left! Thanxz love ya! 


	4. On To AmhShere

********Author's Note*********  
  
Hey everyone! I know I only have three chapters up on "At First Sight" but, I can only work on this on weekends basically, because of school, and parents, and ya kno all that stuff! Anyway if I'm lucky I'll have Chapter 4 up by tomorrow 9/10, and I should have 5,6 and 7 up by next weekend! Please review the story so far, because I'm really brainstorming ideas for this and maybe a Labyrinth one! Feel free to email me at bballgal80@hotmail.com if you have suggestions or ideas, or REVIEW!!!!!! lol luv ya!  
  
~Kcjay~ 


End file.
